Honey Badger
A stocky, robust and rather ferocious animal, the honey badger (Mellivora capensis), which is the only species within the ''Mellivora ''genus, has very distinct markings. Most of the body is covered in straight, coarse black or dark brown hairs, but a wide strip of wiry grey and white hairs, known as the mantle, runs from the crown of the head to the base of the tail in adults. On some individuals, a pure white band separates the mantle, which becomes darker with age, from the black underparts. The tail is bushy and covered in the same straight, coarse hairs of the body, and ends in a grey or white tip. The muscular, stocky neck and shoulders, together with the broad forefeet and large powerful claws, make light work of digging for small prey. The hind feet are much slighter with smaller claws. Named for its apparent taste for honey, the honey badger is often seen raiding African honey bee nests, although it is in fact also after the juicy developing grubs of the bees and not just the honey. This species is also known as the ‘ratel’, an Afrikaans word for ‘rattle’, as it is known to make a rattle-like cry. Roles * It played Tony in African Animals, Inc. * It played Raccoon in Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dice in African Animal Mayhem Gallery Badgerprimary.png honey-badger.jpg HoneyBadger.jpg Honey Badgers.jpg 1-honey-badger-moswe590a.jpg Why Men Are Scared Of Honey Badgers.jpg Honey_badger.jpg Honey_Badger (Wild Kratts).png Ratel_(Blue_Fang).jpg Bunga the Honey Badger.png 04_61_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg G352_Honey_Badger_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Honey Badgers Are Mammals.png Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Honey Badgers Don't Care.jpg Honey_Badger.png Najee's.jpeg|Hajeet - The Jungle Book (2012-present) Elephant vs Honey Badger.jpg TWT Honey Badger.jpg Star meets Honey Badger.png E8464FE6-451D-44E0-BCBB-B7B8079F1421.jpeg F51D5443-5DA9-47DB-9152-851CF7906CB7.jpeg B0B5DE01-9CBE-4DB8-8BAF-E8E15103F446.jpeg 20E7F812-066A-4AD8-A691-C549564A2A77.jpeg 68D3099A-D35E-4033-8D58-B33CA4A45395.jpeg 4CB179E6-DDE0-4926-8BCD-CBEF8B648C36.jpeg 8DA4CDA6-0554-49A7-AD74-481B835E4E62.jpeg 5F266765-3A53-4489-A9AD-BDF3B701BEE5.jpeg 33015D80-E9D2-4F3E-963C-A9A2F047EBA4.jpeg 1B71C189-831D-4CF4-9F83-5D14A2C2017B.jpeg See Also * American Badger * European Badger * Japanese Badger * Hog Badger * Asian Badger * Javan Ferret-Badger * Burmese Ferret-Badger * Chinese Ferret-Badger * Bornean Ferret-Badger Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Mustelids Category:Asian Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:What Makes a Monster Animals Category:Deadly 60 Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Partners (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Robot and Monster Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals